


На сто первом километре

by Catwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Background Femslash, F/F, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: "Начинающий желтеть парк был красив немного бесприютной осенней красотой. СПИД-центр, скромное одноэтажное здание, прятался в квартале через дорогу..."





	На сто первом километре

Начинающий желтеть парк был красив той немного бесприютной осенней красотой, которую так любят романтизировать и воспевать – от классиков литературы до интернет-блоггеров. День стоял не сильно солнечный, в воздухе чувствовались прохлада и влажность вчерашнего дождя, но благодаря отсутствию ветра можно было сказать, что погода подходит для прогулок почти идеально. Или даже совсем идеально – для тех, кто любит лёгкую пасмурность и ощущение приближающихся холодов.  
Лиза шла по дорожке, разглядывая листья и каштаны под ногами и изредка бросая взгляд на своё отражение в лужах. Невысокая, с чуть вздёрнутым носиком, прямые и коротко подстриженные тёмно-каштановые волосы расчёсаны на прямой пробор. Двубортная куртка из тёмно-красного кожзама, бордовые джинсы, коричневые туфли-кроссовки.  
Девушка-осень. Девушка-осень в осеннем парке. Как романтично.  
Пропади оно всё пропадом…  
Лиза легонько поддела носком попавшийся под ноги каштан. Подошла к скамейке, машинально провела по ней ладонью, проверяя, успела ли высохнуть, и опустилась на прохладное шершавое дерево. Гулять по всему парку – пусть и не слишком большому – сейчас желания нет, но на скамейке она, пожалуй, немного посидит.  
Тропинка убегала между деревьями, со скамейки, где сидела Лиза, можно было разглядеть окраину парка. Перейти через дорогу, нырнуть вглубь квартала, немного поблуждать…  
Поблуждать – это в первый раз. Если не знаешь дороги. Лиза дорогу знала уже хорошо… даже слишком.  
СПИД-центр – скромное одноэтажное здание – словно прятался среди соседних домов. Может, конечно, его расположили здесь, на окраине города, в глубине квартала, за неимением другого места, но Лизе иногда так и казалось, что властям просто хотелось, чтобы ВИЧ-инфицированные находились где-нибудь подальше. На краю цивилизации. В малонаселённом районе. На сто первом километре.  
И когда ищешь этот чёртов центр в первый раз и, заблудившись, начинаешь спрашивать дорогу у прохожих, так и мерещится – все прекрасно понимают, что ты здесь не просто так. Даже смотрят с каким-то странным сочувствием.  
Хорошо хоть, что не с презрением.  
Лиза порылась в карманах куртки, вытащила портсигар и зажигалку. Она позволит себе пару сигарет, а потом пойдёт дальше.  
А в выходные, если будет хорошая погода, снова приедет сюда, в почти безлюдный осенью парк. Прихватит термос с кофе и пару пончиков. И совсем не будет думать о здании на другой стороне улицы, в глубине квартала.  
Да, хорошая идея.  
Горьковатый сигаретный дым смешивался с запахом деревьев и дождя. Осенняя погода, как водится, навевала воспоминания – а может, их навевали мысли о СПИД-центре и жизни на сто первом километре.  
Жизни. Существовании. Нет, жизни.  
Когда приходилось что-то говорить о том, где могла заразиться, Лиза обычно врала про незащищённый секс с парнем. Да, они встречались, да, были влюблены, да, оба не знали. Нет, она узнала уже после того, как расстались. Нет, больше не общаются. Нет, это было, когда она жила в другом городе; сейчас даже не знает, где он.  
И что с ним.  
Не то чтобы Лиза планировала всю жизнь скрываться, но каминг-аут всё-таки хочется совершать при иных обстоятельствах. Ну, например – да, я живу с девушкой, да, мы любим друг друга. Или – да, я встречаюсь с женщинами, меняю их как перчатки, а вас это не касается.  
А не «у меня было три партнёрши, от одной из них я подцепила ВИЧ, да, женщина от женщины тоже может заразиться, нет, я не знаю, как и от кого из них, может, во время орального секса, может, какие-то ранки во рту, да почём я знаю… простите, я что, должна рассказывать всё про свою сексуальную жизнь?».  
Лиза сделала последнюю затяжку, затушила окурок о резной чугунный подлокотник скамейки и выбросила в урну.  
Что ж, в одном она не врёт – со своими бывшими действительно больше не общается. И понятия не имеет, что с ними сейчас.  
Может, они тоже уже узнали, какова она – жизнь на сто первом километре. А может, не знают до сих пор.  
Две из них, кстати, были постоянной парой. Весёлые, без комплексов. Быть третьей – подружкой для развлечения – Лизе нравилось меньше, чем самой состоять в серьёзных отношениях, но у неё на тот момент всё равно никого не было, а с этими двумя было весело. Правда весело. Пусть их встречи и не продлились долго.  
И, по крайней мере, благодаря им Лиза перестала всё время вспоминать ту, с которой надеялась прожить всю жизнь – и которая сперва твердила «я люблю тебя, я не хочу тебя пережить», а потом внезапно решила, что серьёзные отношения хочет строить в браке. С мужчиной.  
Может, от неё?.. Лиза у неё была не первой… Может, она нашла, как и мечтала, жениха, вышла замуж, захотела ребёнка… а потом – узнала?  
А, не всё ли равно.  
И кто кого теперь переживёт, тоже всё равно.  
Лиза в своё время сразу решила, что не будет разыскивать никого из этой троицы, чтобы выяснить, от кого же ей достался подарочек.  
Интересно, а у неё самой ещё кто-нибудь будет?  
Теперь, когда она знает… и не сможет не сказать партнёрше?  
Лиза поднялась со скамейки и оправила куртку. Пожалуй, она всё-таки пройдётся по парку.  
В детстве они с подружками верили: надо подобрать самый красивый лист, загадать желание и пустить по ветру. Это будет письмо судьбе.  
Если хочешь любви, можно нацарапать на нём сердечко. Если любви с конкретным мальчиком (разумеется, мальчиком) – его инициалы.  
Некоторые твердили, что их желания, загаданные на осенние листья, судьба всегда-всегда исполняет.  
Лиза даже не помнила, сбывались ли желания у неё. Хотя любовь точно загадывала – как и все.  
Загадать снова? Как в детстве.  
А ветер унесёт листок в сторону одноэтажного здания в соседнем квартале… Хотя сейчас и ветра нет.  
На сто первом километре. Интересно, доходят ли до судьбы письма, посланные со сто первого километра?  
Лиза на секунду задержала взгляд на валявшемся на дорожке красивом зелёно-красном листке, поглубже сунула руки в карманы куртки и чуть ускорила шаг.

**Author's Note:**

> Фотографии для иллюстрации: Dark Will aka Dark Gold aka Catwolf  
> Коллаж: Ханна Wind


End file.
